


The Dead Letters [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mary Morstan Doesn't Exist, Boys In Love, Caretaking, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, English Accent, Epistolary, First Kiss, First Time, Forgiveness, Healing, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, Love Letters, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock in Love, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is dead, and John might as well be. When Sherlock breaks his silence to keep John from doing something drastic, John tries to work through his anger enough to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way Things Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dead Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472374) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Many thanks to cwb for allowing me to podfic this treasure. I'm a bit of a sucker for a sick fic and also epistolary stories - so here's a bit of a holy grail! Beautifully written (as ever, in cwb's case), I hope I've done it justice!  
> Since the chapters are a little shorter than usual, I will be posting two chapters a day from today until Thursday and then the final chapter on Friday.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment, it makes my day!  
> If you would like to contact me outside AO3, I can be found at lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is dead, and John might as well be. When Sherlock breaks his silence to keep John from doing something drastic, John tries to work through his anger enough to respond.


	2. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's letters stop, and so John's begin.


	3. To See Him Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is air-lifted back to London.


	4. Whatever You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doctor Watson, Mr. Holmes, I'm glad you're both here. Let's go sit down." She led them to a small room and held the door open for them, then closed it quietly behind them. John's heart sank. Closed door conversations with doctors were never good. He should know.


	5. I Want to Go Home




	6. Tea Would Be Lovely Right About Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock go home. Mrs. Hudson makes scones. The boys continue to write letters.


	7. As Close As I've Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings Sherlock back to 221B, and things slowly fall into place.


	8. Tea, Toast, a Case of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are wrecking me, John.”
> 
> “In a good way, I hope?”
> 
> “Look at what you've done, John.”


	9. Absolution and Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes a letter, Sherlock works on cold cases, and then they go back to bed, ostensibly to ... nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a little early today, as I'm going away for the weekend. Have a great one, see you next week!

For those of you who like the whole thing, all in one place, all in the right order!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'The Dead Letters' by cwb read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324445) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
